


Seeing Stars

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, also! this fic is heavily in the master/doctor favour but it will have a bit of everything, i lit rally dont know what tags to use, this fic is meant to be a look into the doctors head/summerise my thoughts, yee this will be sad in places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: The Doctor is old, really old. But let's pick up from the last 15 years.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, oc!doctor/oc!master, thirteenth/the master (the new one)
Kudos: 14





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall! If you've come to read what the hell this fic is all about then welcome to my own personal hell! I really hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 9th Doctor's short time in the presence of Earth

Out of all the stupid species to invade earth, the "living plastic" had to be the one. Not that they were any kind of bother, the plan was simple to the Doctor. Find the main transmitter, convince it to leave or use the anti-plastic. Simple, easy as pie. Well had been until this "Rose Tyler" had decided that she was involved and started following his heels. Just cause her stupid boyfriend (Mickey? Ricky?) had been gotten doesn't mean that this concerned her. At any rate, he couldn't get rid of her. And that was a problem.

\-------

Ok so he'd been wrong, Rose had been immensely useful, and she was great fun. A real friend! He hadn't had one since- well it didn't matter. They'd met Charles Dickens! Lovely man, they'd had their second encounter with death during that adventure. The first encounter had been during the burning of Earth, sabotage from a flat piece of skin had led to them almost burning up, but they dealt with quickly! They'd even had chips after!. They'd also encountered another foe, the Slitheen, and just like that, gone! He'd messed up slightly by accidentally putting her back on earth a year later, instead of twelve hours he'd promised her but that hadn't had mattered in the end, she wanted to stay with him! That (though he hadn't shown it) had brought him great joy. she kept asking for a beach, so maybe the should go to Fallen Star- or Bad Wo- no. he thought of black sand beaches that parted for the footsteps of its walker, and its sea the color of violet. She'd love that. He smiled. This was going to be wonderful.

\-------

His rage had consumed him, in the end. the Doctor still shook from their encounter with the Dalek. All that hatred and fire and acidic consumption from the Time was still flowed through him, and right at the Dalek. A small part of him wished he had killed it. Then again that would be like killing a part of Rose and well- Rose. Rose hadn't looked at him with her usual warmth, she saw a stranger with a gun, pointed at a defenseless creature. His minded snapped back to his anger. The Oncoming Storm. That couldn't be with Rose. He had been wrong, Rose could never be with him.

\-------

He wasn't very sure of this 'Captain Jack Harkness'. At first well it was clear. He hated the bugger, first, he'd stolen his Rose (his?), then tried to con them, then caused a plague to happen right in war-torn London! Then he remembered the look of horror on the mans face when the doctor had told him what he'd done, then the sacrifice stunt hed pulled, which Rose had (thankfully?) stopped, now he was laughing and dancing with them. Something was off about the man, he couldn't place the feeling. Well, he was glad to have the company.

\-------

It had all went wrong. First, it turns out one of the Slitheen family had lived, not that she'd be any more trouble. Then that stupid beam of light encased then and he'd found himself in some big brother game show, then Rose got disintegrated (thankfully she was alright, just on a Dalek ship) THEN it turns out that the Dalek Emporer had lived through the Time War, and was planning to turn the Earth into the New Dalek Empire. Well, he had sorted out getting Rose back, he, Jack and the rest on Satellite had thought up a half baked plan to stop the Dalek invasion on Earth. The Doctor, pulling at wires, was thinking about Rose. That's all he seemed to think about nowadays. He was in love with her, he'd figured that out ages ago, but he hoped and prayed that Rose didn't love him back. She couldn't, it'd kill her. 

\-------

The Bad Wolf. He'd sent her back. It hadn't worked.

\-------

His body was burning. The Oncoming Storm was alight, becoming something new entirely new. Rose didn't know what was going on, she was scared, every right to be, her love was dying and nothing could stop it. He was going to miss her, this Rose Tyler, his Rose Tyler. he hoped that his next regeneration loved her as much as he did.


End file.
